


Breaking Point

by masochistedgelord



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Aftercare, Choking, Fluff, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-02-28 11:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13270917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masochistedgelord/pseuds/masochistedgelord
Summary: There was only so much denial of the drug that was sweet release given by a lover they could take. And Saruhiko really was more than done being denied.It was time to overdose.





	Breaking Point

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sarumilovemail](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarumilovemail/gifts).



> This took like 6 months omg but we finally out here.  
> HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!  
> Thank you for being a wonderful friend and for putting up with me. ♡

Saruhiko walked into the dilapidated construction zone and sighed. He had been ordered to examine the area and scan the levels of electromagnetic residue left over by Green Clan members after the Slate's destruction. Saruhiko and Hidaka happened to be the only ones free at the moment Munakata decided to send a team to the deserted hideout. 

"Fushimi-san I’m going to check the left side, you could check to the right!" 

Saruhiko rolled his eyes as Hidaka ran off, taking long strides. 

_Annoying …_

Saruhiko just wanted to finish work and go home already. It was Friday and he had the whole weekend free.

_Just a little longer._

Saruhiko turned and started off in the opposite direction, clicking his tongue as raindrops suddenly started pattering down on to his head. 

_

Yata was annoyed. It was drizzling and he didn't have his skateboard.

_Why did Kusanagi-san have to send me out to get more Red Bean paste anyway? Really, Chitose could have just gotten it instead._

Yata clicked his tongue as he trudged along. He stopped and chuckled to himself when he realised he just did a very Saruhiko thing. 

It seemed that Saruhiko's traits were rubbing off on him. Well one of them. Not that Yata really minded. He found his thoughts once again wandering to his boyfriend in Blue, an often occurrence these days. 

_What's Saru doing now anyway? He texted me something about checking out some green trail or whatever..._

Yata frowned as the drizzling rain seemed to increase a little. 

_I hope he's got an umbrella or something. That idiot always gets sick so easy._

Although if Yata was being entirely honest with himself he couldn't say he hated it when Saruhiko got sick. He hated the fact Saruhiko was suffering and didn't take care of himself but at the same time Yata was always secretly pleased he was the one that could spend that time with Saruhiko, take care of him and that he was the one, the _only_ one that could help him get better.

Another plus would be that Saruhiko got clingy when he was ill and Yata would never complain about receiving sudden hugs and cuddle time from the usually cold, obstinate, mysteriously aloof Saruhiko. He smiled to himself as he walked, the rain now deciding to slow down all of a sudden.

_Saruhiko..._

Yata missed him. He felt a little silly for missing Saruhiko when he only just saw him that morning, but Yata wanted to be around him all the time. Touching his soft pale skin, petting his silky dark hair, talking to him, listening to his calm, cool voice. Yata would never tire of any of it. Never wanting to be apart from Saruhiko for even five minutes was maybe him subconsciously trying to make up for all the time that was lost between them and filled with painful misunderstandings, but still...

He sighed again.

_Man Saru's really messed me up. I can't even go an hour without thinking about him._

"I swear I saw them!" A guy that looked only a little younger than himself was gesturing in front of Yata and suddenly a whole bunch of them ran forward, knocking into him and stamping on his foot as they went past.

"O-Oi!" Yata huffed. One of the kids turned around sneering and flipped him off. 

"You little-!" Yata's mood was ruined. 

_Who in the fuck_

He looked at his watch. He still had time to get Kusanagi's groceries.

The chain fence clinked and shook as several kids ran up and climbed over it, jumping down into the messy rubble on the other side. Unknown to them, a bright copper haired man whose foot they had stamped on was following suit, close behind them.

The kids were conversing in an abandoned alleyway between two semi destroyed buildings. Yata was hiding behind one of the corners watching them, deciding what to do.

"I saw one of them wandering around here just now!"

"But you got us like half an hour ago! He's gone!" The one who flipped Yata off yelled.

"There was two!" The other insisted.

"G-Guys! Shh… Look!" One quieted the others as he pointed excitedly across from them. 

A flash of black hair and a blue coat disappearing behind another building caught their attention and they all stared forward.

Yata's eyes widened.

_Was that… Saruhiko?!_

The kids voices caught his attention again and made his hackles rise.

"Should we fuck him up?"

"Yeah! It's cause of those guys we lost the entire Jungle network." 

"Wasn't that just a rumor?" 

"Who cares let's ju-" 

Their hushed attempt at whispering was halted by the sound of gravel shifting behind them.

Yata wiped sweat from his brow as he caught his breath and looked around at his handiwork. He might not be in an active gang anymore or be able to call out his red aura, but he still knew how to sort out low lifes like this. The brats lay scattered about, bruised and half passed out on the ground around him.

_Old habits die hard._

Yata grinned in satisfaction before turning to race off towards where they had seen the flash of blue. He came to a hard stop when he finally caught sight of the blue uniform again, Saruhiko standing not more than ten feet away from him. An affectionate smile was uncontrollably spreading across his face as  he ducked and watched Saruhiko lean down to scan the wall near him with a small PDA like device. 

Saruhiko turned slightly and looked up. 

At first Yata thought he'd been seen and braced himself for some snide remark about stalking that was sure to come. But it didn't. Saruhiko continued, completely unaware of Yata watching him.

The rain had stopped but the sky was filled with dark clouds and the sun was casting grey light on everything below, making Saruhiko's pale skin stand out harshly against his deep blue coat, his entire form highlighted to Yata as he looked at the device and squinted at it from behind his glasses.

_C-Cute..._

Saruhiko bent down and scanned the area again and Yata found his gaze running over Saruhiko's body shamelessly. 

_I can't believe he's right there._

Saruhiko suddenly stood up straight and put away the device he was holding, sliding it into his pocket with slender fingers.

_No... Bend down again._

Yata blushed at the sudden turn his thoughts had taken. His gaze wandered to the wall behind Saruhiko as he smoothed out his uniform coat then ran his hands through his dark hair almost seductively. 

_I wanna.. Pin him against it…_

Saruhiko turned around again and Yata’s mouth went dry. 

_Okay, he's gotta know I'm here._

Yata chewed on his lip.

Saruhiko was pouting slightly as he looked about, probably thinking about where to scan next. 

_Fuck, I want to kiss him so bad._

Something like a sudden urge of desire flooded through and curled around Yata’s stomach. 

_Wait. Why can't I?_

Yata smirked deviously as he ran out from his hiding place, straight towards Saruhiko. Reaching forward he grabbed the collars of Saruhiko's coat and pushed him up against the wall. 

"M-Misaki!?" Saruhiko gaped in shock as his back hit the fragile stone brickwork.

Yata leaned up as he pulled down on the collars, capturing Saruhiko's mouth against his lips roughly. He felt a rush of pride tingle through him as Saruhiko relaxed under his touch and pressed back immediately. 

He broke off the kiss to let Saruhiko breathe for a second. 

"Yea-h." Yata grinned, almost shyly, in contradiction to his bold actions. 

Saruhiko blinked at him and stared with a surprised questioning gaze before his eyes fell to Yata's lips and effectively let all questions fizzle out of his mind. He reached up and grasped Yata's shoulders, pulling him close and kissed him harshly. 

Yata deepened the kiss and their tongues slid together messily as Saruhiko's hands found their way under his beanie, his fingers twisting into the copper hair.  Breathing became secondary as they got lost in the heat and pleasure of the sudden intensifying kiss. 

Yata released Saruhiko as his head started to spin, a thin string of saliva still connecting them as they caught their breath. Yata practically took one quick breath and then he was leaning forward and kissing Saruhiko again desperately. Saruhiko chased his mouth and pulled at Yata’s hair almost hard enough to hurt and Yata found himself biting Saruhiko's bottom lip hard, in return. Saruhiko gasped, his knees going weak, threatening to give way under him and Yata pulled away quickly. 

"Saruh- I- Sorry!" Yata managed, looking at Saruhiko, worried.

Saruhiko was panting and barely keeping himself upright, using the wall and leaning on Yata to continue somewhat standing.  

_I bit pretty hard..._

"You okay? I got carried aw-"

"Misaki." Saruhiko rasped.

"Y-Yeah?" Yata whispered back.

"D-Do that again." 

Yata's eyes widened, had he heard that right?

"What?" 

Saruhiko rolled his eyes. "Do it a-again Misaki." 

"O-Oh."

_He liked that?_

Yata leaned forward again and hesitated, gently nibbling on Saruhiko's lip. 

"What. Was. That." Saruhiko scoffed as he moved back. "Do it properly."

"I did!" 

"You didn't!" 

Yata growled as he pulled Saruhiko towards him again sharply. Saruhiko tightened his grip on Yata's shoulders in return, digging his nails into them. Yata smirked and nudged Saruhiko's legs apart with his foot. 

"Misa-" 

"I got it already Saru, j-just..."

Yata drew even closer still and wedged his thigh right between Saruhiko's legs making sure he wasn't touching him before he dropped a soft warm kiss against Saruhiko’s lips. Yata quickly took the bottom lip between his teeth and bit down roughly, grinding his thigh into Saruhiko's crotch _hard_ , at the same time. 

Saruhiko let out an involuntary groan with the wave of heat that washed over him at the mixture of sensations. The flash of pain with the delicious friction of Yata’s thigh rubbing against him was breathtakingly good. 

Yata opened his eyes a crack with Saruhiko's lip still in his mouth between his teeth to look through his lashes, meeting Saruhiko's own downturned gaze.

Yata moved his thigh torturously slowly as he let go of Saruhiko's lip. Pulling back only enough to be able to see Saruhiko's face properly, Yata felt his breath catch, the air in his chest wrapping right around his ribs instead. 

Saruhiko's face was beautifully flushed  with his glasses mildly askew, his blue eyes fixed on Yata alight with a warmth that he still found unnatural yet definitely not unwelcome. Saruhiko’s lips were bright red, with the exception of his bottom lip that was dark and swollen, tiny drops of blood appearing at the edge. The mix of blood and soreness was making the lip look slightly purple. Saruhiko licked his lips then, pink tongue flicking in and out quickly, the blood disappearing along with it. Yata licked his own lips as he followed the movement then let his eyes travel down further.

_Shit..._

He could feel Saruhiko was hard against him but actually seeing it, sent heat suddenly spiralling into Yata's own crotch and he shifted himself against Saruhiko's thigh a little, closing his eyes briefly as small sparks of pleasure shot through him. 

"Hmn..getting distracted are you, M-Misaki?" Saruhiko said softly, his hot breath fanning across the back of Yata's neck. 

Yata's eyes flew open and he blushed fiercely as his gaze fell upon both of their clothed arousals pressed flush against the other's leg. 

"N-No!" He gasped unconvincingly as his head shot up.

"You're not? I a-am." Saruhiko was staring at him with something like desperation in his eyes. 

Yata realised what that look meant and felt his stomach twist in anticipation. He cursed as he let his head fall against Saruhiko's chest.

"S-Saru...we..we're in public." He groaned in frustration.

 Saruhiko clicked his tongue. 

"And what are we supposed to do now, Misaki?"

_He sounds pissed._

"I..I didn't think this far ahead.." Yata was wishing now more than anything he could have controlled himself and his sudden urge to pin Saruhiko to the wall, till later when they were both in the privacy of their own home. 

_If we were home..._

He could do more to Saruhiko up against their hallway wall, more like... Saruhiko's desperate gaze played through his mind again and he grit his teeth. 

 _Don't look at me like that outside Saru! Dammit. I_ _could have had his legs around me, have him... biting his knuckles already by now._

Yata whimpered as his fantasies started getting out of hand, the sound muffled by Saruhiko's coat. 

"Tsk. This is your fault Misaki." Saruhiko muttered. 

Yata lifted his head up and glared at Saruhiko.

"God! I know okay!? I just..." Yata faltered.

"Just, what?" 

"Couldn't..h-help it..Gah! I wanted to fucking kiss you that's all! You're too damn ho-" Yata blurted before shutting his mouth abruptly. 

Saruhiko's mouth fell open slightly and he stared at Yata in disbelief.

"W-What? Got a problem, huh!?" Yata demanded loudly, trying to hide his embarrassment.

Saruhiko's looked at Yata with half lidded eyes, a soft affection present through his long lashes that had Yata gritting his teeth again.

"Saru..." Yata didn't know how to respond to Saruhiko looking at him like he was so thankful yet proud of his presence at the same time. It wasn't fair.

_I loved you first..._

"Misaki?" 

"Y-Yeah?"

_Please. Let's just stay like this._

"I have to go." 

Yata blinked. "Eh?!"

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and looked away. "Unless you want someone to see us like this?" He drawled.

"A-Ah..."

Saruhiko looked back at him sharply.

"Is doing something like this in public a fetish of yours Misaki?" 

Yata's blush flew to his ears and spread across his neck.

"W-Wha- No way! You-you perverted monkey!" He spluttered.

"Hmm~" Saruhiko was smirking at him.

"What?!" Yata hissed.

"You're still hard." 

Yata gaped at him. "S-So are you!" 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and looked away again.

"Obviously I am...With you still pressing against me, there's no way I wouldn't be." He murmured.

Yata felt butterflies spawn and flutter around his stomach, travelling up into his chest and he swallowed thickly.

"S-Saru..."

"What." 

"I d-don't want to move..." Yata whispered, looking away, not daring to meet Saruhiko’s gaze. 

"This is bad..." Saruhiko said in exasperation. 

_Fuck._

“Misaki, Let me move.” Saruhiko was looking at him warily, as if having to even speak those words was actually painful.

Yata felt a nervous tingle shoot down his back as a sudden intrusive need to be a _shit_ went through him.

He forced himself to lock gazes with Saruhiko, his heart thundering away in his chest as he ground his leg against the bulge in Saruhiko’s pants again. “No.” 

Saruhiko’s mouth fell open and his face contorted in a silent moan as he squirmed against the wall. 

“Ngh..” 

Saruhiko’s face was red again.

Yata swallowed. Maybe it was selfish but he couldn’t wait till later. No way. There was no one around anyway. It would be fine, right? Just…

“Misaki..." 

Sure Yata noticed the warning tone in Saruhiko's voice, he just decided to ignore it.

Yata narrowed his eyes and leaned closer to his dark haired captive. 

"Yeah, Saruhiko?"

Saruhiko bit his sore lip and his gaze darted around nervously, like he was trying very hard to actually ignore Yata. As if that would make him stop or something. 

Yata frowned. 

_You're not the only one that wants to be looked at you know._

"Oi, Saru."

Saruhiko sighed and purposely stared at the wall behind Yata.

"What are you even doing?" Saruhiko was trying very, very hard to sound bored, Yata was sure of it. 

_This idiot..._

"I don't know, maybe I just want your attention." 

Saruhiko's gaze fell on him, surprise dancing faintly in his eyes. Yata blushed and looked away quickly.

Okay he hadn't actually meant to say that _out loud_. 

"...What?" Saruhiko blinked, assuming he hadn't heard right.

"Have I… Not been-" Saruhiko spoke slowly.

"No! I-it's nothing like that...I just..." Yata's palms were sweating. 

Soft drops of rain had once again started lightly pattering around them, a few stray drops landing on Yata's face. The cold water almost stung against his heated cheeks. 

_Saru's right. What am I even doing..._

Saruhiko suddenly tightened his grip on Yata's shoulders again.  "Then don't." 

"W-What..?"

"Don't stop." Saruhiko whispered so quietly Yata almost missed it. Almost.

He gulped as heat spread through his chest, the cool air transforming into warmth in his lungs immediately. Yata returned the soft kiss Saruhiko initiated then, a little unsurely, still mildly winded by the rush of affection. 

“What, don’t want to now?” Saruhiko clicked his tongue, obviously misreading Yata’s reaction. 

“Of course I do!” Yata hissed and angled his foot to press the inside of his thigh against Saruhiko’s arousal. 

Saruhiko grimaced and pulled Yata even closer. His own thigh slipped from between Yata’s. “Stop.” He said reluctantly. 

“What! You just said-”

“Move your leg.” 

Yata frowned at him but did as his ever complicated boyfriend asked. 

The second Yata moved, Saruhiko’s hands were at his waist, pulling him close. 

Space was lost between them as he caught Yata’s lips again, heatedly.

Yata echoed his movements, holding him tightly, crowding Saruhiko on the wall and relishing the way their hips met, strained erections grinding up on one another viciously, through the layers of restricting underwear and pants. 

Yata could feel himself leaking into his underwear and he didn’t care if it left a stain. All he wanted, all that mattered was the feel of Saruhiko rutting with him. 

“ _Hah,_ Saruhiko I-” Yata managed breathlessly between kisses.  

Saruhiko’s hands slipped down to Yata’s ass, squeezing as he ground against him, impossibly harder.

"Fushimi-san!" Hidaka's voice suddenly snapped them both to an abrupt stop. 

"Wha! What... _What the fuck?!_ " Yata whispered, clear panic evident in his tone. 

"H-He's far away Misaki c'mon hah, a little..." Saruhiko panted, bucking his hips against Yata again. 

Yata's mouth fell open in shock. "B-But!"

"Just...bit more. M-move, Misaki."

"S-Saru..."

"Misaki, please."

Saruhiko had been slowly sliding down the wall and by now Yata was the only thing keeping him upright. 

Panic was flooding Yata's body. They were out in the open, pressed up against each other in the most blatantly obvious way, with Saruhiko's coworker somewhere nearby and the worst thing was their erections _still_ hadn't flagged even a little bit.

Yata met Saruhiko's strikingly bright eyes and knew he was gone. 

_Damn it all._

"Saruhiko! You fucking..." Yata choked out before inevitably grinding back against Saruhiko again.

Saruhiko gasped and let his head fall forward, inky locks hanging down in front of his face, tickling Yata's nose. 

"Fushimi-san, I'm do-!" The call was significantly louder, breaking off in a strange sharp inhale of breath and they froze in place.

A chill broke out on Yata's skin and he met Saruhiko's dark eyes for the barest millisecond, mildly surprised to see that it wasn't exactly horror, he saw. They jumped apart and turned to the end of alley, their worst fear confirmed by the presence of the tall blue clansmen who dared interrupt them, standing there with his jaw hanging, his face coloured bright enough to rival Yata's hair. 

Yata's fingers scrambled to his waist and he wished he'd worn something else for better coverage. He pulled at the hem of his shirt to cover himself up as best he could and silently hoped Saruhiko's arousal wasn't so noticeable. 

"Y-Yata Misaki?!" Hidaka's eyes were wide and he was opening and closing his mouth like a fish. Yata stared at the wall to his left with a flaming face and wished he could fall into the depths of the earth and disappear. 

Saruhiko took a few slow steps towards Hidaka. There was something menacing about the way he moved and Hidaka took a few steps back. 

Watching Saruhiko's back as he walked slightly hunched, no doubt hide his lower region somewhat, his hair sticking up where it shouldn't be due to Yata pulling on it, the redhead felt an odd sense of pride spreading through his chest. Maybe it was the fact that Saruhiko's clansman had witnessed what only Yata could do. How, he was the only one who could muss up Saruhiko's ironclad composure. Yata stifled a small smirk in his shoulder. 

" _Hidaka-san._ " 

Hidaka gulped and even Yata shuddered at the venom in Saruhiko’s voice and was eternally glad he was no longer on the receiving end of his rage. 

"If you even breathe one word of this to anyone, I will cut out your tongue." Saruhiko murmured, just loud enough. 

Hidaka slapped a hand over his mouth out of reflex and nodded vigorously. "Y-Yes, Fushimi-san!" He mumble-shouted through his fingers.

_Saruhiko is so fucking cool!_

Yata would never admit that he was swooning enough to have to put a hand on the wall to steady himself. It was refreshing as much as it was frustrating that even in such a situation, Saruhiko continued to dazzle Yata with his brilliance. Yata crossed his feet and squeezed his legs together as his dick twitched in his pants.

_Really not the time-!_

Yata desperately tried to think of something dull and not _Blue_ when he remembered something.

_Shit! Kusanagi's Red Bean paste!_

"I-I gotta do something!" Yata suddenly burst. 

Saruhiko turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, eyes twinkling in amused interest, whilst Hidaka made a squawking yelp of a noise like a deranged seal in front of them. 

_N-Not that! Dammit Saru!_

Yata fought the urge to either kick his smug looking ass or kiss him, or both.

"I m-mean I have an errand t-to run..." Yata managed to explain. "S-So, I'llseeyoulater!" He strung his words together and didn't wait for a reply, bolting out of the alley, almost knocking Hidaka over in the process.

\--

Saruhiko watched him leave and sighed, his gaze falling back on his coworker.

Hidaka looked around nervously before deciding he should leave as soon as possible too and darting out of the alley, far away from Saruhiko and his knives.

Saruhiko stepped inside the entryway of the apartment he shared with Yata and the warmth of familiarity, of _home_ filled his muscles as he pulled off his boots. The rest of his work day had not been easy. It had dragged on thanks to the afternoon antics that felt like they had taken place ages away, even though it really was only a few hours ago.

The last minutes of when they had just gotten caught replayed through his mind. That look of mortified realisation in Yata's eyes- 

_I hope he's not too mad at me for encouraging him... Was it even my fault we got caught? He started it._

Saruhiko sighed.

The sound of footsteps padding across the floor and getting closer, reached Saruhiko’s ears and he turned around just in time to see Yata casually dressed in his green tank top, storming towards him. Before he could even open his mouth to greet his boyfriend, Yata’s palms hit his chest and for the second time that day, Saruhiko found himself being slammed up against the wall. 

For a moment Saruhiko wondered if Yata was going to yell at him or punch him, but such violent thoughts were thrown to the wind and instead he was pleasantly surprised when he caught Yata’s eyes, dark and overflowing with desire. 

_What's with him today?_

The thought was fond and amused. Saruhiko smirked, peering down at Yata through his bangs. "So _eager_ Misaki, I've barely taken my shoes off."

"Sh-Shut up! Why'd you take so long to come home, huh?" Yata grouched. 

_He's been waiting for me..._

Saruhiko clicked his tongue and ignored the fuzzy feeling in his chest, turning his head to the side. 

"It's not like I took ages on purpose."

"But... You took longer than normal." Yata's tone was soft and uncertain.

Saruhiko turned back to look at him with narrowed eyes. "Do you have any idea how difficult it is to finish working with a straight face, half hard in your pants?" 

Yata blushed immediately and Saruhiko scoffed. 

"Y-You mean...you didn't- You know, take care of i-it? Yata asked.

"No I didn't. Did you?" 

Yata blinked rapidly at him then looked down. "N-No." 

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow. "Why not?" 

"W-Well! I was hoping that you would come home early and... then we could sort it out." 

That was interesting. Saruhiko fully expected Yata to take care of his arousal straight away to save himself any further embarrassment. It was a pleasant feeling, to know that they had both been holding out in hopes of ending their suffering together.

"Misaki, are you going to kiss me or not? Saruhiko asked, huskily.

Yata grinned at him with a faint blush still dancing on his cheeks, before leaning up to answer him. Saruhiko let his arms wind around Yata, hands searching up and down his back and relished the feel of taut muscle outlines beneath the thin tank top.

Yata slid his own hands into the sides of Saruhiko's coat to hold onto his waist as their slow kiss took a sharp turn into something messy and ferocious. Saruhiko attempted to step forward and walk Yata to the bedroom, but was pushed back to the wall. He grunted into a short stolen breath between kisses, as the sudden jolt spiralled straight down, making his crotch feel _heavy_. 

Yata broke away to nibble at Saruhiko's jaw making a way to his neck, a quick bite with the scratch of teeth causing goosebumps to flare up across Saruhiko's skin. 

"Who knew, Misaki was secretly a sadist..." Saruhiko murmured in delighted fascination.

Yata looked up and met his eyes. “And who secretly likes being pushed around?” His lips pulled off Saruhiko's neck to the side, showing off a sharp white fang in a smug smirk. 

It was all Saruhiko could do to not melt to the floor at the strong wave of arousal bearing down on him, in the form of one dangerously hot, Yata Misaki. 

_He has no idea what he does to me..._

Saruhiko must have been making some kind of weird face because Yata suddenly chuckled. 

"Saru, your glasses are falling off." 

Saruhiko blinked, dumbfounded, before slowly pulling his glasses off and setting them on a small shelf in the hallway. 

Yata was sweating, his face shining a little in the low light. 

"Misaki..." Saruhiko was breathless and his body ached to ache. 

Yata bit his bottom lip and then he was dragging Saruhiko inside the apartment by the collars, their lips colliding sloppily in the process.

Suddenly the air was knocked out of Saruhiko's chest as Yata shoved him and he fell back, landing with a soft thump right on the large dining table behind him. 

Then Yata was on top of him, slamming his hands down on either side of his head, trapping Saruhiko against the wood. Not that Saruhiko would be going anywhere. The air was heavy and wrapped thickly around them as they took a stirring moment to stare at each other, eyes glistening with anticipation.

Yata deciding he was done wasting time and sat up, reaching for the edge of his tank top. Saruhiko's eyes were a swirling dark mixture of lust and desperation as he watched Yata pull the vest off, revealing his tanned skin and well toned abdomen muscles painfully slowly. Finally throwing it to the side he met Saruhiko's gaze again. 

Saruhiko reached forward unconsciously only to have his hand slapped away before he could reach Yata's skin. 

"N-No touching."  

For all his embarrassment, Yata's eyes seemed to glow in the dark and Saruhiko swallowed around the noise threatening to escape his throat at the mere sight.

Yata crawled down his body and grabbed at his belt, fumbling with the buckle frantically, finally getting it undone and pulling Saruhiko’s pants and underwear down in one go letting his cock spring free. Saruhiko kicked his clothes off his ankles the rest of the way and Yata settled between his legs and bent down, stealing a few quick bites from Saruhiko’s milky white thighs, sinking his teeth deeper into the sensitive skin at the sound of a pinched groan from above him. 

Yata moved back and grabbed Saruhiko’s bare legs and pushed them apart widely, allowing his feet to rest flat on the table on either side of his body. 

Hearing a sharp intake of breath Saruhiko opened his eyes to see a brightly flushed Yata looking down, simply staring at Saruhiko spread out in front of him on the table, hungrily.  

"Mis-aki..." The name was barely a whisper. Disconnected sounds in the all but quiet  room, with the exception of laboured breathing. Yet still, Yata heard him and looked up, catching his eyes abruptly.

Saruhiko felt light headed underneath such an unexpectedly intense stare and he fought to keep his hips from bucking into the air. Yata shot him his trademark grin before dropping his eyes back to Saruhiko's fully hard length and leaning down. Yata was close enough that he could feel unsteady warm breath ghost over his appendage. He stayed like that, not moving just, waiting there. Saruhiko was sure he stopped breathing.

"M-Misaki I swear-" He whispered fiercely.

"P-Patience Saru!" Yata replied, sounding anything but patient himself.

"Do s-agh!" 

Any complaint was lost in a grunt as Yata suddenly laved a single moist stripe up Saruhiko's cock. He pulled back and Saruhiko huffed in annoyance. 

Yata shushed him and pushed his bent legs further up the table, Saruhiko’s already exposed dick and balls now joined by his pink puckered hole. 

"That’s b-better." Yata breathed against him roughly, purposely. Saruhiko felt like he was going to self destruct if Yata didn't fucking touch him right _now_.

Saruhiko's prayers were answered as he felt something wet and hot move against his asshole, over his balls and all the way up his achingly hard cock, teasingly.

"Hngh..!" His hands scrambled for purchase against the wood beneath him and he settled for gripping the edge of the table on either side of him tightly, gritting his teeth as his whole body tensed. 

"Fuck. That’s hot...Saru..I-"

“C’mon Misaki, more. _Please_." Saruhiko managed, wincing at the beg between quickend breaths.

Yata's eyes widened and he leant down again, taking just the tip of Saruhiko's glistening dick in his mouth and sucking on it harshly. Saruhiko writhed on the table at the pleasure that was only just so, not nearly enough to satiate him. 

Yata pulled off him and kissed down his swollen length to his hole, rubbing his calloused hands against the underside of Saruhiko's thighs slowly, then pulling back the skin around the tight ring with his fingers to grant him better access. Saruhiko knew what was coming, if only Yata would hurry up and give it to him already.

Saruhiko gasped loudly as his anticipation blossomed and pleasure shot through his body when Yata suddenly licked into him, wetting the inside of the tight muscle with his warm tongue, thrusting it into Saruhiko as far as he could go. All he could do was squirm helplessly atop Yata’s face.  

"Ungh Misa- _ngh_...Misaki!" Saruhiko was drooling pathetically from his mouth, his cock weeping precum onto his stomach and dirtying his clothes to match, Yata already making a perfect mess out of him. 

Saruhiko let go of the table in favour of frantically grasping at Yata's hair with shaking hands instead. 

His body was on fire with what Yata was doing to him, but it wasn't enough. Saruhiko wanted to be an inferno, he wanted to burn, to finally give in and be consumed by all the heat that was Yata but this time he wanted Yata to burn with him. 

Yata felt Saruhiko's hands in his hair and thrust his tongue in deeper before pulling it out almost completely then shoving it back in again slowly, and moving it around searchingly.

Yata realised he was gripping Saruhiko's thighs to keep him still, hard enough the skin was going red around his fingers and he looked up at his boyfriend’s flushed face, beautifully marred with sweat and drool slicked dark hair sticking to his cheeks, framing his face perfectly. Saruhiko suddenly clenched around his tongue and Yata forced it in further, the pressure almost pushing it out. His hand flew down into his boxers to rub at his own hardening cock frantically, how hot and tight Saruhiko felt inside spurring him on.

A dim trilling sound started and began getting louder. Saruhiko frowned at the annoying sound that was disturbing the peace of the blazing cloud around him.

Yata's watch was letting off a loud notification ring and he glanced at his wrist reluctantly before his hand stilled and he released Saruhiko. He yelped at the sudden loss of contact and sat up, breathing hard. 

Swallowing and licking his lips, Yata looked about with a mixture of annoyance and helplessness on his face after he took in the name of the caller ID.

“W-What the fuck are you _doing_?” Saruhiko growled. 

"It's... Kusanagi-san." Yata muttered.

"D-Don't care! Finish what you st-" 

Yata looked up at Saruhiko apologetically as he moved his hand to answer the call.

Saruhiko's eyes widened in disbelief. "Misaki don't-" 

"I have to! What if it's important?" 

Saruhiko clicked his tongue loudly, "So I'm not, huh?!" 

"S-Saru you bastard, of course you are. But..." Yata scratched at his head in frustration for a moment then tapped the answer icon, ignoring Saruhiko’s loud protest. 

The call was quick and was mostly Yata nodding and agreeing, Saruhiko barely heard Kusanagi. 

“He wants me to pick Anna up.”

"Can't someone else do it?" Saruhiko grimaced. 

Yata shook his head. “She was at the mall today with,” He stopped and pulled a face, “Sukuna.” 

“Sukuna.” Saruhiko repeated slowly.

“Yeah… I’m sorry, Saru-”

Scoffing in irritation, Saruhiko got off the table and pulled his trousers and underwear back on before skulking off towards the bathroom, grabbing his glasses from the hall and grunting as he walked right into the edge of the wall on the way.

Saruhiko slumped down against the bathroom door, closing his eyes at the sound of the front door opening and closing loudly. He reached into his loose pants and palmed himself half heartedly. 

His dick seemed to loosen against his hand, the fire already leaving his body and following Yata out of the apartment. His muscles still felt fraught with anticipation and he tried, unfruitfully, to work himself up again to relieve the pressure. He grit his teeth. Even if he could, Saruhiko knew any short relief he would give himself would only leave him feeling hollow and robbed. After all, his body craved for the release only Yata could give him. 

_Still, always Homra first._

The sour and overly bitter thought was gone almost as soon as it came. He was trying to be more understanding but it was still difficult, especially in this situation. Saruhiko sighed and stood up to wash his face. The warm water felt cold on his feverish skin and he shuddered. 

Time seemed to drag by as Saruhiko idled around their home in his pyjamas, waiting on Yata's arrival, unable to stay still for very long. It was around 11pm with still no sign of Yata when Saruhiko finally decided to just try and forget, to sleep away his frustrations of the day. 

_He probably just got caught up with them. And since when was the bed this big?_

Saruhiko rolled around lazily, splaying himself out all over the bed. It was a restless night and he ended up subconsciously migrating to Yata's side, burying his face into the pillow and finally falling asleep to his boyfriends comforting smell.

Saruhiko woke to the sound of light snores right beside his head. His eyes opened wearily and he squinted at the first signs of sunrise illuminating the room gently. He turned over and came face to face with the source of the noise. 

Yata lay on his back on Saruhiko's side of the bed still half dressed, like he had given up changing into his pyjamas fully, his clothes all creased up and the blankets practically falling off the bed around him. His arms were stretched above his turned head and his mouth was open. 

Regardless of how annoyed Saruhiko had felt at Yata for leaving him high and dry the night before, a soft warm feeling heated up his middle and spread up to his face. He sighed resignedly, helpless to the hold Yata had on his soul. 

Saruhiko leaned over the snoozing man, about to press a kiss to his exposed neck to wake him up. He stopped just before his lips made contact. 

_"I don't know, maybe I just want your attention."_

Saruhiko moved back and studied Yata's all but content sleeping face, closely.

He’d said that yesterday and he looked so... _desperate_ for a second. 

Saruhiko frowned. 

_Maybe I have been too selfish these days. Misaki is always there for me, always putting up with me and I got annoyed at him when I knew he couldn’t choose me._

A feel of urgency in his gut had him scrambling up from the bed. He wanted to do something for Yata. Something to show just how much Saruhiko truly appreciated him. 

\--

Yata awoke in a panicked state to the smell of something burning. Noticing Saruhiko wasn't sleeping in the bed like he had been when Yata climbed in the previous night, he put two together and bolted to the kitchen. 

"Saruhiko! What are y-" Yata called, stopping short when he saw the state of the kitchen. 

The air was thick with smoke and flour generously decorated the cupboards and countertops. A few eggs were splattered about the floor and Saruhiko stood in the middle of it all holding a plate of slightly burnt pancakes, looking just as bewildered as Yata felt. 

“W-What in the fuck-” Yata burst but Saruhiko promptly shushed him and walked him out of the kitchen. Yata had barely even blinked before finding himself seated at the dining table, which he had made sure to clean before he left, with the plate of pancakes in front of him. 

“Breakfast.” Saruhiko said, standing in front of him awkwardly. 

_He made me breakfast..._

Yata was touched, though a little more than surprised considering how annoyed Saruhiko had been. 

“But, the kitchen-” Yata murmured. 

“Forget the kitchen, Misaki. We can clean it after. Will you eat already? I didn’t make them for you to stare at.” Saruhiko grouched, pushing his glasses up haughtily.

Feeling the weight of Saruhiko’s eyes on him, Yata’s face warmed with a soft blush as he poked at the pancakes and slowly pulled a piece off with his fork. 

They didn’t taste as bad as they looked, though that may have been the dopamine adling his brain and making them seem sweeter than they actually were, if only for the fact that Fushimi freaking Saruhiko, his outrageous, complicated, icy bitch of a boyfriend had made them for him.

A wide smile was spreading over his face as he chewed and Saruhiko clicked his tongue and looked away. 

"You made me pancakes." Yata said teasingly, moving his head to get back into Saruhiko's line of sight again. 

"You're a genius, Misaki." Saruhiko made the mistake of looking back at Yata and was met with a tooth filled grin. He flushed and Yata's grin grew wider by the second. 

"W-Well? Is it terrible or what?" Saruhiko grumbled. 

"C'mere." 

Saruhiko obliged quicker than Yata expected. He put some more pancake on his fork and held it up to Saruhiko who hesitated for a second, before pulling it off the fork with his teeth and chewing carefully. 

"It's not terrible...?" He spoke slowly, uncertain if Yata thought the same. 

_He really wants me to praise him.. heh_

Yata smiled warmly up at him with the barest mischievous edge. "Thank You, Saruhiko you're so-" He cut himself off on purpose and Saruhiko's eyes widened. "It's really good." He finished, clearing his throat, secretly enjoying the blush on Saruhiko's face more than he should have. 

"H-Here! Get a fork and eat with me, I can't finish them." Yata said, far too loudly. 

Saruhiko raised an eyebrow at him and turned to go back to the kitchen. 

They finished eating fairly quickly and set about cleaning the disaster zone that was their kitchen. 

_What a way to spend a Saturday morning._

Yata sighed fondly and he knew there was really no where he'd rather be. Even something simple like washing dishes with Saruhiko drying them by his side filled his head with fuzzy gratitude. 

It was when Yata put the last dish away, he was suddenly pushed, his back pressing against the now clean counter with Saruhiko towering over him. 

"You always.." Saruhiko started in slight frustration, visibly struggling to find the right words.

"Saru?" Yata prompted. 

I...Want to make Misaki feel good, too." He murmured, finally. 

_Oh my god._

Yata's breath caught, and he stood helpless, under the pull of Saruhiko's lidded gaze.

Saruhiko's hands found their way to hold Yata's sides firmly and Yata grabbed at his arms tightly. 

"Y-You already do..." He gasped. 

The edge of Saruhiko's mouth twisted up and then he was moving. Down, down, sinking to his knees on the floor. 

"Hm? You don't want me to do _this_ , then?

Saruhiko lifted the edge of Yata's shirt up and kissed at the sensitive skin on his lower stomach softly. For all the sharp, harsh words he could spew, his lips always felt delicate and generous. 

"I didn't s-say that!" Yata said indignantly.

Saruhiko's fingers found their way to Yata's pyjama pants and he tugged them down together with his underwear. Yata's eyes widened and he almost choked on his tongue when Saruhiko looked up at him, blue eyes flashing dangerously. 

Saruhiko took his half hard dick in all at once and Yata doubled over, the sudden explosion of searing sensation a shock to his system.

"S-Saruhhi-!" He straightened up, breathing hard and Saruhiko swallowed around his throbbing length, throat constricting delightfully and Yata groaned, covering his mouth to muffle any other loud noises. 

Saruhiko pulled back slowly after a few hard sucks, letting his tongue slide opposite the grain of skin and he opened his mouth, Yata's cock slipping from the warm confine, allowing the build up of saliva and precome to lewdly drip down his chin and onto the floor. 

Saruhiko looked up through his glasses, eyelashes appearing darker. "Move your hand, or I'll stop." 

Yata dropped his hand and bit his tongue to stop himself from practically coming all over Saruhiko's disheveled face, then and there. 

"Better." Saruhiko had the gall to say and Yata gripped his dark hair, pleading with his eyes, unable to resist the primal urge surfacing on his sanity, his body already way too keen to respond fervently, given the day before. 

Saruhiko answered by opening his mouth again, wide and Yata thrust himself inside, his own mouth falling open in the process. 

Saruhiko held on to Yata's hips and moved his head in time with Yata's jerky movements. For all the jeering laughs and scoffs his throat conjured, his mouth always felt like the softest velvet. 

"S-So good..." Yata groaned. Saruhiko's nails dug into his skin and his throat vibrated as he made a strangled noise, sending sparks flying around Yata's deeply buried cock.

He fucked into Saruhiko’s mouth mercilessly, loving the way Saruhiko’s eyes had begun to water as he breathed through his nose. Had Yata been slightly more lucid he would be questioning where on earth Saruhiko’s gag reflex had gone, but then he didn't really care. 

A few loud knocks at the door split the bliss that had begun to encase Yata and his hips stuttered to a jarring stop. 

"Yata-san!" 

_Kamamoto!?_

A few more knocks.

No. _No._

"Why does this keep happening!?" Yata burst and tried to pull out of Saruhiko's mouth. Saruhiko had clamped his lips tighter around him, refusing to let Yata go. He looked towards the front door in alarm.

"Saruhiko!!" He growled down at his stubborn boyfriend. Saruhiko let him go reluctantly and Yata clumsily grabbed a tissue to clean himself up with. 

"Mi-saki...don't you even d-dare _think_ about answering that." Saruhiko panted angrily, wiping his mouth. 

Yata bit his lip.

_I don't have to right? I can just ignore them._

Chitose's voice could be heard outside very clearly. "Hey, do you think they're ya know..." A series of muffled laughters sounded after a moment of quiet and Yata cringed. 

Saruhiko scowled and got up. 

\--

Of course Yata let them in and of course they began being obnoxiously loud straight away. 

Chitose, Dewa and Kamamoto just waltzed right in and made themselves at home. Though Eric seemed to be a bit more reserved. 

_Why is he here..._

They had brought drinks and snacks with them, obviously planning to stay a while. Saruhiko's annoyances were confirmed when Chitose announced they had come to play the new game Yata had been bragging about. 

The game _Saruhiko_ had bought. 

Dewa and Yata had turned on the console and were starting to set up new characters while Kamamoto watched and Eric complained. Chitose announced he was going to get glasses and disappeared off to the kitchen. Saruhiko sat on the opposite sofa farthest away from them all. 

Chitose reappeared with glasses. "Huh... It smells kinda weird in the kitchen." He mumbled. Yata and Saruhiko both stiffened.

"What, like food?" Eric asked sarcastically 

"No..." 

"Ah-! Um Ch-CHITOSE! Here, you make your character!" Yata all but yelped and threw the controller at his friend. Saruhiko mentally face palmed and not for the first time, wondered why the hell he was in love with an idiot.

They had played a few rounds and were drinking and being noisy and Saruhiko was getting was a headache, when all he'd wanted was for Yata to to finish in his mouth and to spend the rest of the day all caught up in each other, carrying on.  
  
“Whoa, what happened to your lip Fushimi?” Kamamoto asked suddenly, leaning towards him and squinting.

Of course it was still sore and bruised from yesterday.

“Something bit me.” He answered, simply and Yata choked on his drink while Kamamoto just looked confused.

“Ah damn, Dewa how could you kill me in cold blood?” Chitose mourned his character.

Yata whooped loudly. "Fucking that was payback because you killed me last time!” Dewa chuckled and high-fived Yata and Chitose looked at them in mock hurt.

Saruhiko was not impressed at all.

"Hey… Fushimi, wanna play?" Chitose asked, turning to him and waving the controller around.

"No," Saruhiko replied coolly, sitting forward and making sure to have eye contact with Yata, "I _suck_."

The room went quiet, the packet of snacks Kamamoto had been trying to open, falling to the floor. Eric rolled his eyes up to the ceiling, Dewa coughed into his shoulder and Yata flushed darkly, right up to the tips of his ears.

Chitose opened his mouth to say something but Yata stopped him by making a big show of snatching the controller from him and forcing a loud, pained laugh. "H-He is really bad...A-At this game!"

Saruhiko sat back in his chair, mildly satisfied at having Yata fidgeting on the sofa in what he hoped was extreme embarrassment. The moment was short lived however, the group quickly returning back to normal as though nothing had happened. Kamamoto retrieved the snacks from the floor and got them open, Chitose whacked Yata upside the head and stole the controller back, Dewa passed Yata a new one from next to the TV and Eric looked as unamused as usual.

 _Why... is he even here?_ Saruhiko wondered again, sourly.

They hung around in the apartment way into the evening, much to Saruhiko’s chagrin.

_Like a bad smell._

Saruhiko was more than done and would have thrown them all out ages ago if not for the fact that Yata was still enjoying himself.  
Speaking of which, it was pure torture for Saruhiko, having to watch Yata with his wild, animated expressions and his skin shimmering a little and being unable to _touch_ , to taste, like he so, so badly wanted to. It wasn’t like he could look anywhere else either, his eyes seemed to only want to focus on Yata, more than usual.

They all ended up ordering dinner and eating together before finally stumbling out of the apartment around 12am. Saruhiko was only too pleased to slam the door shut after them. He was taken aback by how he'd managed to have so much patience with their presence. He cleared up their mess as much as he could, Yata being far too drunk to do much other than lay sideways on the sofa.

“Saaaruuu…” Yata whined, when he was disposing of rubbish in the kitchen.

_Ugh._

Saruhiko took a glass of water to Yata and made sure he drank it. Yata smiled up at him widely when he’d finished, eyes unfocused and bleary.

“You’re drunk, Misaki.” Saruhiko said, bluntly. Any hopes he’d had of continuing where they’d left off after Yata’s friends left, completely destroyed. There was always tomorrow though.

Yata frowned. “ ‘M not!”

_So long as Misaki isn’t too hungover..._

“You _are_ , and you need to go to bed.”

Yata pouted. “If I was drunk, you’d be ugly.”

“What..?”

“I can never be drunk, because you never look ugly, you’re always so… so,” Yata looked around as if trying to find the word in the room. “Beautiful!” He said brightly.

Saruhiko closed his eyes and massaged his temples, trying to ignore how dizzy Yata’s drunken compliment made him. “You’re going to kill me, Misaki.” He muttered.

Yata’s smile disappeared. "H-Huh?”

Saruhiko opened his eyes again and was shocked to see Yata’s eyes filling up.

_W-What?!_

“D-Don’t die, Saruhiko!” Yata threw his arms around Saruhiko and buried his face in his middle, while Saruhiko stood still, his head spinning at the sudden outburst of emotion.

"Don’t-You can’t leave me.” Yata sobbed and Saruhiko’s mouth went dry, his old burn scar letting off a dull ache.

He wrapped an arm around Yata’s shoulders and let his other hand slide into Yata’s unruly hair slowly.

I won’t.” Saruhiko said. And he’d never meant anything more in his life.

“Mm.” Yata sighed and moved to stand up, but fell right back onto the sofa instead.  
Saruhiko helped him get back up and walked him to the bathroom to wash his face before tucking him into their bed.

“Saruhiko!” Yata sat up and called suddenly.

“I’m right here, Misaki.” Saruhiko answered.

Yata looked at him with wonder filled eyes. “I just teleported into be-”

“Go to sleep, Misaki!” Saruhiko said in exasperation.

Yata settled back down on his pillow. “ Saru, I love you...” He murmured and fell asleep.

“Love you too, idiot.” Saruhiko muttered back.

Ringing. There was a ringing noise. Saruhiko didn't set an alarm so it was probably nothing. 

_Why is it getting louder?!_

Saruhiko opened his eyes and scoffed at how absurdly early it was and then grimaced at the caller ID on his phone.

"Yes, Captain?" He answered, half awake.   
Munakata wanted him to come in to work for some kind of emergency, as soon as possible. Saruhiko tried not to wake Yata who was still sleeping at his side, by throwing his phone at the wall in irritation.

He scribbled out a note for Yata and got ready, angrily pulling his clothes on and fastening his fiddly buttons. Saruhiko left his apartment with a storm following his every step, a permanent scowl etched on his face as he entered the Scepter 4 building, just daring someone to try and talk to him. Which of course they didn't.

He made to sure to complete his tasks as quickly and efficiently as humanly possible, so he could hurry home back to Yata. By the time the afternoon rolled around and people left for lunch, Saruhiko was done. He didn't even hang around to update Munakata, he just left.

"Misaki?" Saruhiko called into the stillness of the apartment.

_Is it possible... He went out?_

It was, but even barely entertaining that thought was too distressing for Saruhiko. He walked towards their bedroom but stopped short by the bathroom, the sound of running water reaching his ears.

_Oh. He's in the shower._

Saruhiko sighed in relief and turned the handle.

_Hah? Why is the door locked!? He never locks it!_

"Misaki!" Saruhiko called, but no answer came from the other side.

Saruhiko really was getting tired of this, his body felt far too constricted and wound up, uncomfortably so. He _couldn't_ handle it any longer. He banged his fist on the door.

"Saruhiko?" Yata's voice simpered his temper and he opened his mouth to reply.

An idea came to him and instead he stalked into the bedroom, shedding his clothes as he walked to the bed. He took off his glasses and pulled his bedside drawer open, taking out a half full bottle of lube. He tugged off his trousers and threw them across the room with his socks before lying on the bed on his stomach.

Saruhiko squeezed the cool liquid onto his fingers and lifted his hips, reaching behind himself. He forced two fingers in straight away, gritting his teeth and relishing the burn, the thought of Yata _finally_ filling his body and satiating the pull in his muscles, encouraging him. He added a third before he was ready and bit at the pillow as he moved his fingers around and fucked back against them. He pulled them all out just before he could get caught up in the feeling.

Saruhiko got up shakily, his body on high alert in soaring anticipation, and went back to the bathroom. The universe would _not_ cockblock them again. Yata was all of his and he was all of Yata's. There was no replacing or ignoring the space in their souls that fit the other perfectly.

He tested the wooden door before slamming into it near the hinges with all his body weight directed to his shoulder. The door came off its hinges almost straight away, not strong enough to stand between a man and his lover it seemed.

Yata jumped violently and gawked at him."S-Saruhiko!?"

Saruhiko walked over the fallen door and stepped into the shower beside Yata, the warm water hitting his skin immediately.  
He lifted his hands and ran them over Yata’s wet chest, staring as the water flowed around his fingers.

“Saru…” Yata whispered, already sounding as fraught as Saruhiko felt.

"Misaki, kiss me.” Saruhiko spat.

Yata gulped and moved forward to comply straight away, smashing his mouth against Saruhiko’s harshly. Saruhiko grunted as his head hit the tiled wall behind him with the force.

Yata was like a mirror of Saruhiko, his restless hands were everywhere, his tongue burning fiercely in Saruhiko’s mouth as he tilted his head to deepen the kiss even further. Yata would never be able to get enough of his taste. Saruhiko was like a drug to him and Yata was his, fully addicting and dangerous in the best way. As they both lost themselves in each other, the only thought present in their minds was that they never be wanted to be sober again.

Yata dug his fingers into the plush skin of Saruhiko's ass and their swollen dicks knocked against each other. Yata pulled a hand back to grab them both and Saruhiko couldn't stop his hips from jerkily thrusting into his loose hold. The water was matting Saruhiko's gelled up hair to his face and when Yata opened his mouth to glide his tongue around Saruhiko's he paused his ministrations and moved back to take in the sight of him drenched and panting.

Yata's brows pulled into a strained frown. "Sar- _hah_ , Saru we don't have any-"

"It's fine, Misaki. I a-already-" That was all Yata needed to hear. He let go of their cocks, grasped Saruhiko's hips, pushed his back flush to the wall and hoisted his pale legs up to his waist. Saruhiko wrapped them around him and locked his ankles around his lower back.

Yata looked down and flushed furiously at the sight of water sliding over their naked, high strung bodies. He gripped himself and lined up with Saruhiko's winking hole. Yata's engorged tip pushed in and Saruhiko moaned loudly, eagerly bucking his hips to force the rest in all the way.

_Yes! Yes!_

Yata groaned, and leaned forward closer, his hips pressed right against Saruhiko's pelvis. He splayed his palms on the wall besides Saruhiko's head, supporting his weight with well built thigh muscles instead.

"You f-feel so damn _good_!" Yata panted, the words falling out of his mouth automatically. Saruhiko threw his head back and clenched around Yata impossibly tighter.

Yata all but squealed. "Ha-agh! S-Saru don't fucking do that! I wanna actually fu-fuck you before I come!" He groaned helplessly.

Saruhiko wrapped his arms around Yata's neck. "Nnmh, w-what are you waiting for virgin?"

Yata grit his teeth and dragged out slowly almost all the way, before jerking his hips forward quickly and making Saruhiko see stars and black spots.

The shower water beat down on them, drops flying everywhere as Yata set a rough, quick pace, pulling out of Saruhiko till just the head of his cock remained before slamming back into him. Saruhiko thrust his hips forward off the wall and rolled up to meet Yata’s hips in the middle,  the fast, angry pace a result of being deprived for far too long.

Saruhiko’s cock looked ready to burst as it bounced between them with the force of each movement and he panted, chest heaving hard with each crushing breath. His mouth hung open, sounds spilling from his throat freely.

The air around them was heating up, the steam from the shower encasing them both. Their strained voices grew louder and intertwined with the slap of water leaping from their bodies with every sharp, jolting movement, echoing off the tiled walls, lewdly, shamelessly.

Yata moved his hands from the wall to grasp the sides of his face instead, making eye contact as he pistoned into Saruhiko’s ass almost painfully but so, so pleasurably.

"Saru, Saru I-” 

Yata’s hips stuttered and he stilled, gripping Saruhiko’s hair hard, buried deep inside him as his whole body tensed and he came with a loud cry. The sensation of Yata’s warmth filling Saruhiko up and coating his insides was too much and he gasped out as his own orgasm took him all at once, blinding pleasure flooding through his whole body.

Yata released the side of his head and grabbed Saruhiko’s cock, pumping it a few times and allowing Saruhiko to come all over his chest in hot, thick streaks until there was nothing left and Saruhiko had to push Yata’s hand away from his dick, weakly.

Yata pulled out of Saruhiko with a wet squelch, watching his cock drip as the widened hole leaked out excess creamy liquid, with fascination.

"Where are you, looking, M’saki?” Saruhiko caught his breath, his face still red and warm.

Yata blushed brightly and let Saruhiko’s legs down gently, holding on to his waist to steady him as he swayed.

“Are you okay?” He murmured into Saruhiko’s bare shoulder, kissing it softly.

"Mmm,” Saruhiko sighed and rested his chin atop Yata’s head, both standing still and basking in the afterglow together, under the warm, comforting spray of water.

They stayed in the shower a little longer and took their time to clean up, lovingly caressing soap onto the others body. Saruhiko slid his long fingers into Yata’s scalp and massaged the shampoo in gentle, slow circles. Yata groaned quietly, melting under his touch and Saruhiko smiled fondly. Yata took the shower head down from its stand and rinsed the soap off their bodies, with bashful smiles, hands, and soft touches reaching everywhere.

They stepped out together and Saruhiko wrapped a long towel around Yata, drying him off and bundling him up till he looked like a penguin when he tried to walk, then laughing at his indignance. He shut up and pouted when Yata did the same, laughing at him, instead.

Yata poked him in the side as they exited the bathroom to go to the bedroom.  
“Did you really have to break the door down?”

“Yes?” Saruhiko replied as if it was the most obvious answer in the world.

They lazed about on the bed together in their towels, not bothering to get dressed.

“Why did you lock the door anyway?” Saruhiko asked after a while, looking down at Yata lying on his stomach beside him.

Yata blushed. “I-I don’t know! I just did it by accident or something!”

Saruhiko squinted at him from behind his glasses. “Were you touching yourself, Misaki?”

Yata rolled over and whacked him on the bare leg that was resting outside of the towel. “N-No!”

_Liar~_

Saruhiko leaned over him. “Without me?”

Yata squirmed on the bed. “I w-wasn’t…”

“What were you thinking about~” Saruhiko murmured.

“I- Y-You obviously!” Yata admitted.

Saruhiko smirked before stealing a brief kiss from him and moving away. Yata blinked a few times before sitting up and pulling Saruhiko back to him for a harder, more satisfying kiss.

When Yata pulled away and opened his eyes, Saruhiko was staring at him with some kind of crazed desperation and suddenly it was hard for him to breathe. 

"A-Again… Saruhiko?!"

“I want _you_.” Really, Yata couldn’t have thought that just one round would be enough to subdue all of Saruhiko’s built up frustration.

Yata swallowed thickly, his sleeping dick already awakening with a throb from between his legs. It wasn’t funny at all, how fast they could rile each other up.

Yata lay on his back surrounded by the pile of towels around them, legs open and inviting with a soft blush on his face. Saruhiko took his time to prepare him, watching with unblinking eyes as Yata’s ass greedily gobbled up his lubed fingers.

When Yata deemed himself sufficiently prepared he reached down and grabbed Saruhiko’s wrist. "Need y-you...”

Saruhiko obliged, pulling his slick fingers out of Yata and grabbed his ankles, throwing his legs over his shoulders. He pressed only the head of his cock in past Yata’s entrance then pulled it out again and pushed it back inside, relishing the way Yata tightened around his foreskin, trying to pull more of him inside.

"S-Saru! Fucking put it in prop- Ah!” Yata began to growl but Saruhiko cut him off, hurriedly thrusting forward until he was balls deep.

“Misaki, you got tighter…” Saruhiko rasped and Yata went an even brighter red than ever before as his hands desperately searched around the bed to hold on to something.

Saruhiko had barely pulled out before he was reaching back inside, angling his hips with slow rolling thrusts. He hit the jackpot as Yata opened his mouth to let rip a deep moan. Saruhiko smiled down at him, dark with pride before repeating the motion relentlessly, making Yata arch his back up off the bed, drool falling from his open mouth.

With one steadying hand at Yata’s waist, he reached up to his mouth with the other. Yata took his index and middle finger in obediently, sucking and licking at them, with his wet, velvety mouth. Sliding his hot tongue between them, around them eagerly. Saruhiko couldn’t tear his gaze away from the enrapturing sight even if he wanted to.

Yata smirked up at him around Saruhiko’s fingers, eyes clouded over, love drunk and filled to the brim with adoration.

“ _Misaki_ …” Saruhiko called his name like a lifeline, thrusting into him as hard as he could without warning, making Yata's muscles ripple with the movement, beneath him.

Yata _keened_ at the sudden pace change and bit down on his fingers in revenge, latching onto them painfully with his teeth. Saruhiko’s pace slowed as he focused on the sensation shooting through his fingers and Yata’s legs slipped off his shoulders. Yata opened his mouth and let go of his fingers, clutching onto Saruhiko’s body with his thighs. He threw his weight and flipped them over, Saruhiko’s back hitting the bed.

_What a view…_

Yata loomed over him proudly, his hard dick standing tall, leaking precome and drool glistening on his chin as he shifted his hips, resting his hands on Saruhiko’s abdomen and grinding down on his cock, smiling almost _bashfully_ in the process.

Saruhiko shoved his wet fingers into his own mouth to bite at them and watched as Yata lifted himself up on his knees before dropping back down on his dick. The pressure building in his balls and travelling up into his buried length as Yata’s ass hit them with each bounce was mind blowing.

Yata leaned down and slid his hands up the expanse of Saruhiko's bare chest, letting them stop at his thin shoulders.

Saruhiko thrust his hips up into Yata’s tight heat and reached up to rest his hands on top of Yata's own, pulling them away from his shoulders urgently and towards his damp neck instead. Yata met his eyes, faint worry mixing with the unabashed desire in his blazing golden gaze.

Saruhiko licked his lips and leaned back to expose more of his neck. “Do it.”

Yata answered by rocking his hips down hard and Saruhiko gasped sharply. Yata pressed his thumbs down into Saruhiko's neck right beside his windpipe slowly at first, no doubt feeling his fragile pulse race away, just under the surface of his skin.

Even just the thought that Yata was using him like this, getting himself off on Saruhiko’s dick as he held his life in the palm of his hands made Saruhiko feel like he was ready to let go and spiral over the edge instantly. His hands moved of their own accord, his fingers sliding into Yata’s spiked up, still wet hair to pull as he fought to hold back on his own release for just a little longer.

Yata bore down on him with warm breaths and glazed eyes, as he squeezed. The room seemed to grow darker around them, the darkness creeping up from the edges of Saruhiko's vision and highlighting Yata above him almost as if he were surrounded by a glowing halo.

_All I can feel, all I can see, is Misaki._

The room spun around them and Saruhiko felt like he was flying. High on adrenaline, love and lack of oxygen, a drunken smile spread across his face for no reason other than the feeling of pure bliss as he was tenderly robbed of his right to breathe by his lovers hands.

His head grew heavier, the pressure increasing on his windpipe as Yata gripped and pressed down even harder, the sounds of Saruhiko’s uneven weakening gasps and Yata’s pants, of their bodies meeting, all dulling and being replaced by a dim ring instead.

_Ahh.. I'm going to pass out..._

All fading brain power was focused solely on Yata. He covered Saruhiko completely, like a silken garment molding around him perfectly, overloading all his senses with pleasure and intoxicating haziness.

_If I died like this,_

Yata clenched around him, scrunching his eyes shut tightly as he came, Saruhiko only barely recognizing the feel of Yata’s essence falling onto his stomach copiously.

_I’d die happy._

Yata let go of Saruhiko’s throat and the sudden rush of crisp air flooding his lungs and pleasure tingling across his skin, as his senses returned full force like a punch to the chest, had him pulling Yata close and finishing all at once with a strangled croak of a moan, his whole body shaking like it was his cock Yata had been gripping. 

They lay holding on to each other quietly, content. Saruhiko’s chest still rising and falling as he caught all of his breath, for a long while. The fire in his veins fizzling out and returning back to normal. Finally, finally sated.

“I love you, so, so much Misaki.” Saruhiko mumbled into Yata’s shoulder, blinking away the wetness that had formed in his eyes. He felt Yata smile and sigh happily at his neck.

Yata moved back to look down at him after a second, resting his warm forehead against Saruhiko’s.  
“Still want more?” He grinned.

Saruhiko let his eyes close and fought the smile that wanted to spread across his face far too widely. "I always want Misaki. ”

“Oh my god Saru…”

They ended up falling asleep, waking up late in the evening. They had another shower together, doing nothing more than basking in the other’s presence before cuddling up together in bed again in their pyjamas.

“Y’know neither of us are going to be able to walk properly for the whole week.” Yata suddenly realised.

Saruhiko laughed, a light and airy, almost relieved sound. “Good.”

Yata playfully pushed him off the bed. “H-How the fuck is that _good_?!”

It took Saruhiko three tries before he managed to climb back up, complaining about how sore everything was, with Yata laughing hysterically at him all the while.    
  
~

**Author's Note:**

> ...Time to douse myself in holy water :')


End file.
